


ABC's

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, dirty song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Wanting to grab Crowley's attention while he's busy, you start singing a song from the kinkiest band you know.I was listening to 'The ABC's of kinky sex' By Lords of Acid.





	ABC's

You paced around the room. You had been calling for Crowley for over 20 minutes now, and weren’t getting any kind of answer. You were about to go bug Sam and Dean, who were in the library working, when your phone buzzed. You smiled seeing it was from Crowley.

> _**Crowley** : Yes I can hear you Darling, but I’m busy. I’ll be there when I can._

“But it’s an _emergency_!” you whined out loud.

Your phone buzzed again.

> _**Crowley** : You sound fine, Love. I’m in a meeting right now. _

“But….”

> _**Crowley** : No buts. I’ll be there in the morning._

You sighed. Sure you weren’t _DYING_. But you just really wanted him around. You were aching for him. A smile spread on your lips as you got a idea of how to get the mighty King of Hell’s attention. You sent him a text.

> _**Y/n** :I’ll just sing you the ABC’s then.  
>  **Crowley** : what ever pleases you love._

Still smiling, you put on headphones and started playing Lords of Acid. You sang along thinking of Crowley, knowing he would hear you.

_“A is for asphyxiation, you won’t catch your breath._  
B is for the blindfold, that keeps you dark as death.  
C is for your cockwich that I squash beneath my shoe,   
While I watch you wiggle, and I laugh at you. haha.”

A text came through, and paused your song.

> _**Crowley** : As much as I love seeing this kinky side of you, love, I really can’t just leave._

You hit play.

_“D is for my dildo that you will learn to blow._  
E is for your enema, I control the flow.  
F is for my flogger, I whip you so violent.  
G is for the gag in place to keep your screaming silent.  
H is for humiliation that you must bear.  
I will immobilize you in my sexual lair.  
J is for your jizzy, jerking tendency.  
K for kisses, L for love and licks you offer me.”

You were surprised when he sent another text.

> _**Crowley** : Stop it.  
>  **Y/N** : what’s the matter your majesty, having trouble paying attention?_

You laughed and started singing again. If he really didn’t want to hear you, he **could** just tune you out.

“M is for the Manacles imprisoning your feet  
N is for your nelly little nimby so sweet.  
O is for the O-rings, holding you in place.  
P is for the perspiration dripping down your face”

> _**Crowley** : I mean it. Stop._

_“Q is for the quirts I use to whip your eager ass_  
R is for restraints, to make the magic last.  
S is for sweet suffering that only you will know.  
T is for the torment that keeps you on the go.  
U is for unbridled lust that only I control  
as I claim for my own your body, mind, and soul”

He appeared in front of you. You could tell he was pissed about you interrupting his meeting, but he was also extremely turned on.

“ _Finish._ ” he growled. You smiled never taking your eyes off his.

_“V is for the vicious urge to struggle in vain_  
While I tease and tantalize you and eroticize your pain.  
W is where, a wily woman walks.  
X is for excruciating X-rated talk.”

He moved closer.

_“Y is your the yo-yo, I yank upon your string_  
Watch you yell and holler from the pleasure that it brings.  
Z is for the zestfulness with which you will submit  
Now I’ve taught you every letter so remember all of it.”

He grabbed your headphones and tossed them across the room and kissed you hard, pushing you back so you were laying on the bed, his body over yours.

His hand went to your throat. “You made me leave an important meeting, love. Now back to ‘A’.”

You bit your bottom lip and moaned as he started to put pressure.


End file.
